Love Isn't Always for the Perfect
by AlliesWritingFanFiction
Summary: After a prank left her sister disabled and crippled, Yang decided to start bonding with Ruby again, just to find out that the love they had shared for years might be more than just regular family love. Together, they walk through the obstacles that will test their relationship as a family, maybe even more than that. (Contains Enabler)(Title is not final)(From T to M?)
1. Disabled and Crippled

"It wasn't supposed to be like this..."

Those words were the only ones that had been repeating for quite a number of minutes, hours, days, and even weeks...

Those words were the only words that had always been in her head ever since it happened...

Those words were the only formed sentence that can only be said as the description of a tragedy that no one will ever be able to see coming...

Ruby Rose...had gotten disabled...and crippled...

…

...by her own sister's doing.

More precisely, an elaborate plan to prank Ruby had misfired...and now...her sister is blind...and a leg, not moving...because of her.

Tears dripped onto the floor, as the blonde sister of Ruby, Yang Xiao Long, stood beside her bed, watching as the once, cheerful face of Ruby is extinct from the present...

...the face that had brought everyone together...

...the face that had brightened up everyone's life...

...the face that Yang had loved for so many years...

...

...was now no more.

Yang's face was concealed by her luscious, long hair...but if one took the decision to look at her face, they would only see a face that was filled with regret...and a wet stains on both cheeks, all that was her tears that came from the ever-existing violet eyes...now red, not because of anger...

...but because of sadness.

She looked up from the floor, eyes passing the lying Ruby, passing the clear windows, towards the ceiling.

She closed her eyes, bringing herself deep into the part where her memories stayed in, trying to remember, and at the same time also trying to forget, the one memory where her prank did the wrong.

 **(Approximately a month ago...)**

"Yang, are you sure about this? I don't think this is a great way of a revenge prank." One of Yang's partner, Blake Belladonna, said to the brawler, who has been grinning at the idea ever since she got it.

She giggled about it.

"Come on, Blake! It's not like she's going to get hurt, right? After all..." She then whipped her hair and held it for the raven-haired partner to see.

"She needs to pay for what she had done to my hair, six months ago." She said, her eyes turned a bit red, remembering the incident that had happened on the 1st of April, otherwise known as April Fools.

She then stood back and took a deep breath, trying to relief of the anger inside her. She then smiled again.

"And because it's Halloween. My sister had always said that she loves surprises, especially when it's by any of her family. And now, it's my turn to surprise her!" She then giggled evilly at the last part, smiling with a malice intent on scaring her sister to death.

Not literally, though. Because why else would I make this...anyway, back to the main story.

"And why am I the only one who needs to be your partner, again? What about Weiss?" Blake asked with a bit of worry again as she saw Yang's face.

The blonde giggled. "Because Blake, Weiss was never available whenever I need her. She's always out of time to spend with her whole team. And because she's intent on studying for this year's finals." Yang said with a bit of annoyance.

Blake just scratched her head, and ears, thinking about what to do. She sighed.

"Fine, Yang. I'll go with your plan to scare and possibly hurt Ruby as well." Blake said with a bit of worry. Yang gasped.

"What? No, Blake. We're not _hurting_ her, we're _scaring_ her. That's all, okay?" Yang said, emphasizing on not hurting Ruby, just 'scaring' her, which we all know wasn't going to end well.

Yang cleared his throat.

"So here's the plan..."

 **(Present)**

Yang abruptly ended the cursed memory right at the part when she had the plan with her.

Because needless to say, it did end on a pretty bad note.

That memory, however, seemed to take her on another trip down the memory lane...

She then remembered the part when Ruby finally woke up, only to find the once shining, silver eyes...

...was now dull and lifeless.

She thrashed on her bed, panicking about the thought of being blind, about how her teammates and friends would react, and what her family would think of...

"Why did I ever thought of doing that?"

The sound of a creaking doors interrupted her thoughts, making her turn around to set her eyes on who ever had crashed into her thoughts.

A man, wearing a formal attire along with a long, white coat as the indicator that tells us that he's a doctor...

...the one who had also tried to help Ruby in any way possible.

He walked into the room, bringing with him a wheelchair, to Yang's confusion.

"Miss Rose will be able to get home in a few hours, although you will need to bring her where ever she wants because her right leg is-" the doctor said when Yang cut him off.

"Crippled, yes, I know. I'm sorry for being rude, but I've been really mad at myself. So just, leave me alone." Yang's voice was no longer the same, almost like a bubble was stuck in her throat or maybe almost sounding like a frog.

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be like that, your sister wouldn't want you to, right?" Was all he said before walking out of the doors, leaving Yang alone, again, with her disabled sister.

Yang sighed. She looked at Ruby, hoping for her to say something. When nothing came, she instead put a hand on Ruby's, wanting her to at least squeeze it.

Tears dripped again, although this time, Yang felt the full consequences of her actions, falling down onto her knees, grief almost taking over, when...

"Yang?" The voice sounded, although pretty weak, but it was audible to Yang. Yang stopped crying, feeling the hand as she squeezed her hand.

She looked up towards Ruby and found something that had never happened ever since she woke up.

She was smiling.

Ruby Rose was smiling, again...

Although the eyes were dull and lifeless, Yang could tell it was a genuine smile.

Unbeknownst of what to do, she just smiled back. She put a hand on Ruby's hair, softly caressing it.

"Ruby, we'll get out in a few hours, and when we do, I'm the one that will take care of you." Yang said as she went closer to Ruby and kissed her forehead.

"Yang, I heard the whole thing earlier, you don't need to tell me." Ruby said, leaving Yang confused.

Yang then concluded that Ruby heard what the doctor said earlier.

She just smiled.

"Okay, Ruby Rose, time to get you ready to leave the hospital."

* * *

 **#TeamEnabler, that's all I gotta say.  
**


	2. An Uncalled Dilemma

Although it took a while, at least Yang finally got her sister to sit on the wheelchair, which is something Ruby doesn't really like.

As of now, she munched on a chocolate cookie given to her by yours truly, Yang.

She just watched and smiled, watching as her sister ate her favorite food that can never be beaten by any other food in the universe...or maybe on Remnant, at least.

Though, for some reason, Yang looked like as if she had done a marathon, which is something impossible to do in a hospital-Yes, they were still in the hospital.

The blonde brushed off the sweat onto her exposed arms, breathing for air.

 _"Why the heck did she have to struggle just because I'm putting her on a wheelchair? Her right leg is broken and she says she's 'alright', then she tried to walk, only for me to put her back on the bed, then she insisted on getting me to carry her. But at least..."_ Yang's thought trailed off as she pulled out the familiar dessert.

"I got the cookie to help me out. I knew this thing will come in handy one day, I just never know when to use it." Was all she said as before putting it back in her pocket.

She then went on preparing herself to push Ruby out of this place.

"Well, Rubes, let's go home!" Yang then pushed the wheelchair, only to find that it didn't move, not even budging a little. She then tried pushing harder, only for it to skid on the ground instead of getting the wheels moving.

"What's wrong with this thing? I'm pretty sure this thing doesn't have a brake to apply to, right?" Yang asked, unaware of the pair of ears that were listening to her.

"Yang, every wheelchair in hospitals has a brake, so the sick patient that was sitting on it feels comfortable when they don't lose control of it!" Ruby seemed to scream that out, although it only came out like a broken radio.

Yang just looked at her, before face-palming herself. She forgot Ruby was only blind, and not at the same time, deaf. She quickly tried to think of an excuse, before peering over at Ruby and found no cookie stayed in her hands.

She did some quick thinking and pulled out the cookie, the same one she kept in her pocket, throwing it at Ruby just when she was about to rant more.

Ruby opened her mouth, about to rant more, until a solid piece of big chocolate cookie blocked her mouth from ever saying anything. She chewed a little bit on the cookie, before going full-on eating it, savoring the taste.

With her sister distracted with the cookie, Yang sighed in relief, before remembering the task of finding the wheelchair's brake. She looked down and found the brakes on the two wheels on the back.

She went to unlock the brake that make the wheelchair stopped moving, just as a sudden wave of old memories flooded her mind...

 **Past...on the night of Halloween...  
**

 _"YANG! STOP!" The red caped leader shouted in agony as her body, the bottom part, precisely, was being smashed almost to pieces, by her own sister, who wasn't wearing any smile, anymore._

 _Instead, she had the face of pure anger. Red eyes were the signs.  
_

 _"This is for my hair! You freaking bitch!" She screamed in anger._

 **Present...**

 _"I could have stopped hitting her, but instead, I kept continuing..."_ Yang thought before shaking her head, trying to get rid of the short term, pure madness of a memory.

Nonetheless, she unhatched the brakes and tried moving the wheelchair again.

She smiled when she felt it moved smoothly on the shiny floor, clean from any-oh wait, her tears was still wet on the floor...

...Ah, forget it.

Anyway, Yang then pushed the wheelchair towards the door to finally free her sister from being trapped inside for so long, although she knows with Ruby's now blind, nothing will really make it works.

She opened the doors and continued pushing Ruby, who slept soundly after eating the cookie. Yang smiled a bit.

"Well, at least it worked."

"What worked?" A voice said out of nowhere, startling Yang. She got into her fighting stances, her fists ready to bash some skulls.

Though those fists went down very quickly as she saw the one who asked the question.

"Uh, Weiss, what are you doing here?" Yang asked as she didn't remember calling anyone to come by regarding Ruby's condition.

Weiss, also a partner of Yang and mostly Ruby, and also a member of team RWBY, just stared at her intently, not very keen on answering.

She just sighed, seeing Yang with Ruby behind her, sleeping.

"You didn't put any sleeping pills in her meal and poisoned her with it, right?" Weiss asked in irritation, her left eye twitching. Yang shook her head.

"Of course not. Why would I do that to Ruby? I mean, she's my sister, right? There's nothing that could make me more angry than that thing that she has done to me-" Yang abruptly cut herself off, realizing she almost spilled the beans on the things that had happened to her a few months ago.

Weiss shook her head, not really wanting to hear more. She put a hand on her head.

"Listen, Yang, if you're going to take care of Ruby, I'm not going to be mad at you. In fact, I really like it, seeing two sisters bonding together, just like Winter and I." Weiss said with a smile.

Yang smiled as well, finally having a Weiss that she could remember all day long, well, that was until Weiss frowned, saying something that would later make Yang's heart stops beating.

"And Blake told me that you planned the whole prank that caused her to be blind. And now she's also CRIPPLED! Because of YOU!" The sudden scream of anger caused Yang to back away from her, while Ruby just stirred in her sleep.

Weiss then pulled out her weapon, a rapier named Myrtenaster.

She aimed it at Yang, eyes hidden as she looked down towards the floor.

"Yang Xiao Long..."

She looked back up, her eyes were no longer sincere of happiness, only pure unadulterated anger.

 **"PAY!"**

She charged towards Yang, her rapier pointed at her heart.

Yang closed her eyes to never let her eyes watch as her life be taken there.

She waited...and waited...but nothing came.

She cracked a bit of an opening for her eye to see what's wrong.

The security guards who were nearby heard the scream came rushing towards them, pulling Weiss away from the sisters, Weiss's face stained with tears of hatred and sadness.

Hatred for Yang, the big, bad sister.

Sadness for Ruby, the small, innocent sister.

Yang felt like tearing up again, when her hand was touched by someone. She looked towards the one who touched her and found Ruby stirring awake.

"Y-Yang? Is-is that you? Hold my h-hand, please? I'm scared." Ruby said, her lifeless silver eyes that was looking at somewhere else started to well up with tears.

Yang then felt the same sensation to cry too, as her violet eyes also started tearing up, the same way as Ruby.

She hugged Ruby, tightly, as her tears freed themselves, pouring down both cheeks, the same happened with Ruby; her tears also staining her face, although her dull eyes can't tell what she was really feeling.

Needless to say, nothing went well that night.

"I just hope uncle Qrow knows nothing of this..."

* * *

 **...I don't know what to say...this is the best example of me writing an angst fic, and you know I suck at it...  
**

 **The ratings may change, because it's incest, and it's the Enabler ship, which I really like, and there's no one stopping me!**

 **And because this story might be the first time you'll ever see me write a lemon/sex/smut/futa-okay, maybe not that last one...**

 **Anyway, bye.**

 **P.S: I'm sorry for a bit OOC Yang there, but if someone made more than 100 strands fell off her hair, they're going to have a bad time, no matter who. I think. And Weiss as well, because no one takes her best partner's life.  
**


	3. One Rare Night

**I'm not even going to talk much about what had happened at the hospital ever since Weiss was kicked out, so here's a line break.**

* * *

Long story short, both sisters made their way back to Beacon, Yang holding the wheelchair and pushing it with her sister soundly asleep on it.

She held onto it like it was her dear life. One look at her face, you'll know her face will tell you to either get in the way and be beaten, or just move out of the way to avoid a gruesome beating, and a painful kick in the crotch...For the males only, tho.

Needless to say, no one was really around, since it was already night by the time they arrived in the courtyard of the most well-known academy in Vale, the Beacon Academy.

Yang never said anything as she was walking around the courtyard, deciding to check out the place more, since she never really went around when she arrived.

She looked at Ruby, who stirred in her sleep, mumbling something about Yang. Yang never really knew if Ruby was dreaming or was only saying her name.

Yang stopped right in front of the entrance of Beacon, wanting to hear more of Ruby's mumbling.

"Yang...I...love..." Yang's eyes widened when she heard Ruby's words.

 _"My sister is in love with someone? Oh, finally, I got to know who's this lucky someone. Come on sis, just say it!_ " She screamed in her mind, trying hard not to scream it out.

Unfortunately, that would be the last of words that Ruby would mumble, as she started snoring again, leaving Yang still grinning on the outside, while on the inside she was a bit irritated.

She frowned again. "I should have listened to her from the moment she started mumbling about it."

Sighing, she pushed her again, entering the big building.

To make it simple, let's just say they took their time getting back to their dorm, where Yang hope Weiss isn't at right now, because she is deathly scared of what might happen if she was there.

"Please, let there be no one in the dorm, please. If there's anyone, let it only be Blake." Yang hoped in her mind as their dorm were in her eyes' reach.

Once they had reached their dorm, she stopped and thought about the possibility of what could be behind those doors once she opened it.

She took a deep breath and let it out, slowing down her heartbeats to a normal level.

She unlocked the door and had her hand on the doorknob, still not knowing if she really wants to open the door.

"Should I? Or should I not?" She asked herself, closing her eyes.

She then opened her eyes, turning the doorknob, opening it slowly to see...

"It's dark...is there even anyone...anymore...there must be...or maybe there isn't..." Yang whispered to herself as she looked at the small gap that she opened. She opened it wider, her other hand snaking the wall, trying to find the light switch.

It took a while, but she found the light switch, turning it on. She smiled. "Well, at least no one's in here. My sister finally could get the rest she really wants on her trusty bed."

She pushed Ruby's wheelchair into the room, closing the door when they got in.

Carefully, Yang scooped up her sleeping sister and placed her on the top bed, covering her body with the blanket. She smiled, watching Ruby as her sister snuggled under the cover.

"Good night. Sis." She then kissed Ruby's forehead before changing into her usual sleepwear; yellow tank top and black pair of shorts.

She went to her bed and sat on it, watching her sister again.

 _"Why do I always watch her? I mean, maybe it's usual, because we are a family, which make sense if a sister always watches her sister, just like me and Ruby. But, why, do I feel like this is something...more?_ " She thought to herself before shrugging it off after a few moments.

She lied down and covered herself with her blanket.

"Finally, some sleep, after three long weeks watching over my sister." She whispered and smiled, before frowning again.

"I hope I get to know who's her crush. Maybe I can be the one to get them together. My sister's going to be proud of me, or maybe just pure embarrassment." Yang said, chuckling a bit.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice suddenly sounded from her bed. Yang quickly turned towards her sister and found her dull, silver eyes to be open, even though Ruby herself knew that wouldn't even help.

She seemed panicked for a reason, causing Yang to respond.

"Yes, Ruby? Do you need anything?" Yang asked in a calm manner, making sure not to make herself get panicked as well.

"C-can I sleep with y-you? I don't want to have a nightmare..." Ruby trailed off, Yang quickly stepped out of her bed and fetched Ruby, causing her to squeak in a surprised tone, which Yang found to be cute.

"Sure, sis. And don't worry, once you sleep with me, no nightmares will come for you." Yang said as she then placed Ruby on her bed, Yang herself getting in after.

Yang covered themselves with the blanket, with Ruby having a smile on her face, wrapping her arms around Yang's mid riff, her face unknowingly snuggled into Yang's...assets.

Yang didn't expect the sleep hug from Ruby, and her face getting caught into her big...assets, causing Yang's face to go a bit crimson at the contact.

 _"Why are you blushing, Yang? Get a hold of yourself! She's your sister! And try not to have perverted thoughts while asleep!"_ Yang screamed to herself in her mind, closing her eyes to get some rest and to try and erase those thoughts about Ruby.

And to make it simple, this was the very first night where they had peace, sleeping together.

Unbeknownst to them, because they're asleep, Yang had failed to notice the pair of amber-colored eyes that had watched through the window from the tree that grew beside their dorm.

"Yang, I hope you realize that, those were false."

The shadowy figure turned around to get down.

"You didn't hurt Ruby, Yang. It was all just some false memories..."

* * *

 **Ah, a third chapter, finally done...And I got my microphone, for reasons, of course.  
**

 **Who's here would like to see an abridged series of possibly RWBY, in the future?**

 **Also, did you really think that I'll use the, 'Yang had hurt Ruby' from the last chapter? Heck no!**

 **So, whatever you're thinking right now, quoting from a famous person...**

 **"It's time to stop!" -Filthy Frank, I don't know when...**

 **Bye!**


	4. Was It An Accident?

**I did mention the ratings may change, although this has no lemon, yet.  
**

* * *

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock_...

Another blood trickled down onto the floor...

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock_...

Inside what we called behind the bathroom's door...

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock_...

With Ruby naked along with Yang, and Ruby had a nosebleed as her hand found a way inside Yang's core...

 _Tick, tock, tick, tock_...

In which, this wouldn't have happened if Yang still wearing her sleepwear when she said she wanted to bathe Ruby, but instead, she decided to have a bath with her by stripping herself, and just look at what had happened behind the bathroom's door...

...And I'm sorry about that, I just wanted to rhyme.

... **(Coughs)**...Anyway, to start off of how this had happened, let's get back about 30 minutes ago, at about 6 A.M, when Yang was the first one to wake up.

" ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_** " The alarm clock's sound filled her ears as Yang then stirred in her used-to-be peaceful sleep. She then started to stir more in her sleep that she became frustrated and decided to just smash the clock in annoyance.

"Shut. Up. You. Stupid. Clock." Yang spat out her words like a snake, spitting out venom towards the victim, although in this case, the victim was just some innocent technology, designed to wake everyone up in the morning.

Needless to say that the sentence cause Ruby to stir awake this time, sitting up slowly as her vision was still impaired. Yang noticed this and cursed herself in her mind for waking Ruby up.

"Yang? I didn't feel you in the bed, so I thought you might have woken up, and why was there a sound like something was smashed?" Ruby asked as her eye kept looking forward into the nothingness.

Yang then went towards Ruby and softly embraced her in a hug, careful not to let the pain from the broken leg to make its way towards Ruby.

"I'm sorry, sis. I just had a little tantrum because of an annoying alarm clock, and I let my frustration took over. I'm sorry." She then kissed Ruby's hair, causing the young girl to stop breathing for a few milliseconds, not noticeable enough for Yang.

Yang then looked at a clock that was on the wall.

"Huh, it's 6:08. Wonder how did time flew by so fast. Oh well. Hey sis! You want to take a bath?" Yang asked her sister, who just turned into a direction, wanting to turn towards her sister, given her impaired vision wasn't letting her.

"How am I supposed to bathe myself if I can't even move a leg?" Ruby asked in a matter-of-fact voice, causing Yang to stop and thought about it.

"Hehe. Sorry, Rubes. Forgot about that. Say, do you want me to bathe you then? For old times' sake?" Yang asked, remembering when they were still kids, when Yang would always be with Ruby when it was time for bath, aiding her in anyway possible.

Yang then continued to remember those times, when Yang would always help to shampoo Ruby's hair, when Yang would always help to smother the body soap on Ruby's very, very luscious slim body, and how Yang would always peak towards Ruby's bottom part, looking at the package between Ruby's- I'm talking way too much here.

Anyway, now Yang blushed, remembering the...'special part' that Ruby had from when she was born. Ruby had been mistaken for a boy a lot of times due to it, and only Ruby's family know how to deal with this fact.

"Uh, sure. Why not? Let's take a bath!" Ruby's exclaim cause Yang to snap out of her thought, before realizing that Ruby had agreed for Yang to bathe her.

"Oh! And Yang..." Ruby said, her face turning a bit red. Yang waited for what Ruby had to say.

"Please don't peak at my crotch again." She only whispered it, but it was loud enough for Yang to hear it.

Unconsciously, both her face and Ruby's face turned full crimson, with Yang only saying, "Okay, okay. No staring this time, even if the urges..." She trailed off, whispering that last part so Ruby couldn't hear it.

Long story short, Yang ran over to Ruby and carried her, bridal style towards the bathroom, before stripping her on a little stool.

Even though her eyes can't see, Ruby can still figure out what was happening, in which, her face was still maintaining the red color due to Yang's action of stripping her.

"Yang! Careful with my leg!" Ruby shouted, causing Yang to stop as she was reaching for Ruby's pink panties, her top part was already completely stripped of clothes, leaving her bare body for only Yang's eyes to stare at, especially those sweet-ass breasts.

Yang smiled.

"Ruby, the doctor that treated you already told me that your leg will only take less than two weeks to recover, and for your eyes...they calculated with your aura, they would take at least a month. So if there's any good news, is that your disability would be cured in a period of one month." Yang said happily while stripping Ruby's panties.

Upon successfully removing the panties, Yang then remembered the one thing.

"Oh, shit." Yang said as she then found herself staring at the small piece of meat between Ruby's leg.

Ruby tried to form words hearing Yang's simple sentence, but nothing came out. Yang, however, just stood up and left Ruby alone, much to Ruby's confusion.

"Uh, Yang? Are you still there? Yang?" Ruby called out, causing Yang to look back at her.

"Don't worry, I'm only going to take a few seconds." Yang said before leaving Ruby for exactly 45 seconds before coming back.

"Okay, now we're ready to do some bathing." Yang said as she walked back towards Ruby, with some changes this time.

Yang slowly helped Ruby to stand up on one leg, with Ruby still having no idea of what was Yang doing a few seconds earlier. Though she got her answer when she slipped on the slippery floor, both Yang and Ruby surprised.

Yang then went on to catch Ruby, and she succeeded, although not in the way you think.

Ruby's face landed onto Yang's bare breasts that were left naked, along with her bottom part, which had Ruby's right hand landing into a...specific location, which is what I will call Yang's core, for now.

Ruby couldn't had been redder, as blood started to trickle down her nose, finally realizing that Yang had stripped herself to bathe with her, while Yang couldn't help with her more than red face, let alone now that her core that had gotten filled with Ruby's fingers (thankfully) had started to moisten.

Needless to say, next chapter will be...

…

...I have no idea of what to say next.

* * *

 **Long story short, I have no idea if I should do lemon for next episode, since this one is the very first one with M-rated content, although there was no lemon yet.**

 **So, leave a review if I should do lemon for the next chapter, because I might take a while if I got a yes.**

 **And that's all for now. Now, I'm going forward for Jojo's Bizarre Adventure/RWBY crossover!**

 **Bye!**


End file.
